Un momento en tregua
by Zelshamada
Summary: Es un Yaoi: ***Lyserg x Hao*** .__.U Cortito.. XD A ver.. @@U Lean! Lean! ;_; Por favor...^^


SHAMAN KING

"Un momento en tregua"

-------*-------

 Definitivamente, aquella noche era calurosa. Él, había guardado un pequeña esperanza de que la brisa soplara de repente, y pudiera refrescarlos, pero, así como la esperanza había nacido, se había esfumado hace unos minutos, después de esperar horas tendido en el pasto sin rastro del viento.

 Él suponía que estar con aquellos hombres también traería sus lujos (Agua, no pasar tanta hambre, dormir bien...), pero, estaba equivocado, al menos un poco. Ellos no podían hacer nada para que de repente el viento soplara.

 -¿Cómo estarán?- Preguntó con melancolía, y sintiéndose algo culpable.

-Ahora sí te preocupas ¿Eh, chico inglés?

 Lyserg se sentó inmediatamente sobre el pasto en donde estaba acostado tratando de conciliar el sueño. Su mirada, había pasado de ser melancólica, ha estar llena de ira: Él conocía esa voz, y la forma en la cual lo llamaba era muy reconocible.

 -¿Dónde estás?- Casi gritó mientras se levantaba y serraba su puño- ¡No te escondas cobarde!

 -No soy cobarde...- Susurró con gracia- Estoy frente a ti...

 Lyserg levantó la cabeza, y observó la figura de la persona que más odiaba. La única que odiaba con todas su fuerzas:

 -Hao...- Dijo mientras que su semblante se llenaba de rencor- ¡¿Cómo te presentas aquí miserable??!

-Yo puedo ir a donde yo quiera...- Sonrió de forma cínica mientras se acercaba a paso lento a donde se encontraba el chico de elegante cabello verde- Cualquiera puede venir a saludar.

-¿Qué pretendes?- Preguntó Lyserg mientras que hacia un ademán de querer llamar a sus "nuevos-compañeros": Los Hombres X

 -¡Ja!- Rió Hao haciendo que su interlocutor le observara fijamente- ¿Llamarás a los demás? ¿No era que querías ser fuerte? Fuerte... Para derrotarme, chico lindo.

  El semblante de Lyserg dudó un poco. Era cierto; él era débil, y mucho más que el joven Yoh, por  eso él los había dejado. Ahora, tenía a Hao al frente de él ¿Qué hacer? Solo, estaba consiente, jamás lo derrotaría, pero eso, lo haría ver mucho más débil,  frente a ojos que no quería que lo viera.

 -Además...- Siguió la reencarnación del antepasado de Yoh- Yo vine, por unos minutos de tregua.

 -¡¡¿Perdón??!- El chico de ojos verdes alzó la voz- ¿Tregua? ¿Qué te pasa?

-Sé que me odias, chicos inglés...-Sonrió- Por eso, durante unos minutos  pido que no me odies.

-¿Qué clase de persona eres? ¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? Tú... Tú fuiste el que....

-Ya lo sé. Conozco muy bien la razón de tu odio, solo... Déjame que...

-¡Cállate!- Gritó el venido de Inglaterra- ¡Yo no puedo dejar de odiarte! ¿Entiendes? No después de todo eso...

-Te pido unos minutos...- Hao terminó de acercarse a Lyserg con una sonrisa- Luego, ódiame, y sigue volviéndote fuerte. Se ve que esta no es la manera, pero sigue tratando...

 La mirada de Lyserg se ensombreció. ¿Qué esta no era la manera? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Una mano en su hombro lo sacó del pensamiento de que  estaba haciendo bien o mal.

 -Dame unos minutos, y luego vuelves con los Hombres X, a "Pelear por una justicia"... Muy injusta, por cierto...

-No tienes derecho a decir eso, Hao..

-Lo sé. Yo solo digo lo que pienso

-¿Para qué rayos quieres estos minutos de tregua?- Hao sonrió sabiendo que Lyserg había aceptado su propuesta- Aunque, mi odio hacia ti no cambia...

-Eso lo tengo claro- Respondió con simplicidad-. Y no puedo pedirte perdón. Y tampoco me perdonarás.

-¿...Para qué has venido...? 

-Chico inglés... Nunca te has preguntado ¿Por qué no te maté a ti también? 

 La mirada de Lyserg salió de las sombras dejando ver unos asombrados ojos verdes. Era cierto... ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo había dejado vivo a él?

 El verde, tembló.

-¿Por... Por qué?- Susurró- ¿Por qué a mi...?

-En realidad,- Le interrumpió sabiendo bien lo que quería preguntar- Tengo mis razones por haberlos matado, y a  ti no. Pero entre esas, hubo algo que no me dejó matarte a ti también... Y aún  no sé bien que es...

 Lyserg observó detenidamente los ojos de Hao. Estaba comprobado: no mentía.  ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera?

-... Eres... Eres muy.. Extraño...- Logró articular mientras que seguía observando los ojos de Hao. Parecidos, y a la vez no a los de Yoh.... ¿Por qué le atraían tanto los ojos oscuros y profundos del asesino de sus padres?

 No tuvo que recordar, que estaban en tregua, y se relajó.

 -Solo.. Un minuto...- Susurró Hao mientras que acercaba su cabeza un poco más a la de Lyserg- Sigue tratando de hacerte fuerte – Otro poco- Sigue dándome razones para siempre vigilarte. Sigue...

  Las instrucciones de Hao fueron apagadas por un suave y tierno beso en los labios, por parte de ambos. Hao parecía como sí cumpliera un sueño anhelado hace tiempo, mientras que Lyserg, solo se dejaba llevar por el sentimiento que se adueñaba de él, en estos minutos de tregua.

 El beso se rompió, luego de algunos minutos. El chico inglés seguía con los ojos cerrados, y la respiración algo agitada; mientras que el otro sonreía viendo a su pareja con dulzura.

 -Se acabó el momento..- Susurró Hao haciendo que el chico lindo reaccionara tomándolo por su capa

 -¿Se.. Se acabó?- Dijo como sin entender muy bien la situación- ¿Ya? No.. No ha pasado tanto tiempo- Sus mejillas tomaron color escarlata profundo.

Hao sonrió bastante complacido para sus adentros.

-Te pueden...- El semblante del chico cambió de repente a uno preocupado- ¡Nos vemos chico lindo! – Dijo mientras que daba media vuelta.

-Pero..- Trató Lyserg de alcanzarlo- ¡Hao!

-No dig...- El rostro de Hao cambió a uno de terror, mientras que veía como,  en menos de un segundo, una luz, provocada por el espíritu acompañante del jefe de los Hombres X (¬¬U El baka rubio de lentes) atravesaba a Lyserg por el pecho.

-Los traidores, merecen la muerte, como Hao y sus amigos...- Susurró el hombre X.

-Lyserg...- Consiguió suspirar Hao mientras que tomaba entre sus manos el cuerpo muerto de su amado con un semblante de miedo.

-Gracias, Hao...-  Sus últimas fuerzas fueron gastadas en la frase, la dulce sonrisa, y en cerrar sus verdes ojos para siempre.

 El semblante del antepasado de Yoh asakura se endureció, mientras que observaba a los Hombres X con gran odio... Con uno que nunca había sentido.

-Ya verán. Ahora les daré, una verdadera razón para sentir odio hacia mi...

Fin 

-------*-------

**Notas de autora:** ToT He aquí, mi primer fic de Shaman King... Un Lyserg x Hao.. oóU Algo estúpido.. XD Pero quedó!!!!!

 Disculpen cualquier cosa. No tengo nada de tiempo que veo SK (u_uU Dos semanas cuando mucho), Pero, no sé porque me gusta la pareja, y me dieron ganas de escribir.. n_n Y esto salió. Espero sus opiniones, y mil perdones cualquier cosa.

P.D.= ¡Quuue baaazooofiiia!!!!

Mi e-mail es:

zelgadis_jupiter4vsd@hotmail.com 

¡No te pierdas!

Zelshamada 


End file.
